


in France, again

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Alex POV :: pre-show :: "It's where you fall apart..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in France, again

/ /

It's where you fall apart:

she's a nightmare, she's a fool, and you are in love with her nonetheless, and you tell your feet to keep on dancing, you tell your blood to slow on down, you seek out spinning lights and you slide your hands over oblivion again and again and again and you are doing it again, aren't you?

It's where you lose everything:

sense of self, sense of time, and you are in too deep but it is too late to run away now, and you tell your hands to stop shaking, you tell your heart to stop beating so loudly, you weep when no one is looking and you slip away from this madness again and again and again and you are fucking up again, aren't you?

It's where you are:

dark streets and strobe lights, broken promises and so many lies, a voice tells you that your mother is dead and you watch Piper walk out the door, you want to disappear, you want to turn it all around, you want to start over again and again and again and you are stuck here, in France, again, aren't you?

/ /

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> cheers to ceremony's 'your life in france'


End file.
